


Because something about you keeps pulling me in

by jaeyoonhui (huang_soh_hui)



Series: Short Fics That I Write In My Free Time [5]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS Jimin NOT Jamie Park, M/M, its fucking short because im too lazy to finish it, mark and chim would be cute though, my friend made me do this, not complete though, theres a strange story behind why i wrote this, this is basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huang_soh_hui/pseuds/jaeyoonhui
Summary: Mark can't think when it comes to Jimin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER! I'm a Chinese girl who speaks Malay and MINIMAL Chinese. Pls excuse my sad excuse for Chinese conversation.
> 
> **I hate you camille. You weren't specific. You didn't say you wanted a oneshot with them 

Mark didn't want to look. He really wished that he couldn't. He wished he didn't feel this way. He wished it wasn't this hard. Lord help him, save him from this tyranny.. this punishment he was forced to face.

  
  
" _Yi En ah, ni hai hao ma?_ " The person beside asks, lightly running a hand up and down his thigh.

  
  
" _Mei guan xi, bie dan xin le._ " Mark pushes the hand away softly, giving a reassuring smile. His lips part, releasing a breath he had been holding. "If I'm not good, I'll tell you okay. Don't be worried Gaga yah."   
  
Jackson smiles back at Mark before turning to face the stage. "OH LOOK, THEY'RE COMING ON." Mark winces, its the moment he'd been dreading.  
  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck."

>   
>   
>   
>  Nae pi tam nunmul~

  
  
  
Mark freezes, eyes glued to the stage. Within earshot, Jackson and Yugyeom are whistling loudly, cheering for their respective Bangtan bestfriends. Mark smiled, he loved the friendship that the two bands shared. GotBangtan, as ARMY and Ahgase's called them.  
  
When Bangtan were done with they're stage, Mark could only find it in himself to stand up and cheer loudly as they passed by the Got7 table. "Hyung!!" Mark turns around and smiles, knowing full well who it was calling for him.  
  
"Jimin-ah..." Mark sighs, stumbling backwards when a slightly smaller body crashes into him. The person wraps their arms tightly around him while Mark does the same. He buries his face into the shorters hair, relishing in his scent despite it being post performance sweat. "Jimin-ah, you did so well. Hyung is so proud."  
  
The other members push past them to their seats but Mark and Jimin remain in a tight embrace. "Hyung is so so proud of you, Jimin."


End file.
